Goodnight
by rosemarieheathwaybelikov
Summary: Summary: "I want to have someone to say goodnight to someone at the end of the day." Kensi is back but there are some complications. Densi. My take on how Daniela Ruah's pregnancy could be shown in the is currently meant to be one-shot, but if you want me to continue it, I probably will. Rated T just to be safe and maybe for future chapters. Kensi and Deeks POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**Goodnight**_

_By: Rosemarieheathwaybelikov_

_Summary: "I want to have someone to say goodnight to someone at the end of the day." Kensi is back but there are some complications. Densi. My take on how Daniela Ruah's pregnancy could be shown in the show._

_**It is currently meant to be one-shot, but if you want me to continue it, I probably will.**_

Deeks POV

It has been two months. Two months without her. I miss Kensi like crazy. All that keep me sane were memories of the night we got to spent together. Her lips on min, my body against hers… Let's just say that all my fantasies didn't even begin to cover it.

"Try not to think about her. It will drive you crazy. Believe me, I know." Said Sam. He was being surprisingly supportive to me. He told me he would have gone crazy, when Michelle left for 4 months on mission, if it wasn't for his kids and Callen.

But the worst part of everything was Hetty. She didn't want to tell me anything. She didn't start a search for a new partner, which was a good sign, I guess. But these last days she was giving me this strange looks, I couldn't really explain. Not that anyone could explain anything about Hetty.

Today was nothing special- just another day full of paperwork. I already finished everything about an hour ago, but didn't want to leave home. My home was now just an apartment full of memories of Kensi and our last night together. So I was sitting behind my computers flipping through pictures of my team. More like my family, really. I could hardly keep my laughter. I was just watching pictures of BBQ we had at Callen's place. It was one of my best days (if you don't count the night with Kenselina). We had so much fun. At one point Callen got bored so he…. My heart stopped. It was a picture of me and Kensi. I don't know who took it, but I know exactly when. We were having a water balloon war and I got so frustrated over the fact that I was losing that I grabbed Kensi and threw her into the pool. This was taken only seconds before I actually pushed her into the pool. I had my hands around her waist and she was laughing uncontrollably. I quickly set this picture as my background. I was probably going crazy. Cause I could hear someone walking down the hall. It sounded so much like Kensi when she was excited- she did two quick steps and then one slow. It was driving me crazy. I decided to look who it was. I will probably wake up from these dreams soon.

But this wasn't one of my dreams. She was actually here. She was smiling at me. I woke up form my daydreaming when she dropped her things and ran towards me; I hugged her, lifting her in the air. I just wanted to feel her close to me. My Kensi was back. The most important person from my life went away and returned. I couldn't be better.

"Hey Fern." I murmured against her hair. She didn't answer she just pulled me closer. After what seemed like seconds she answered: "Told you I'd be back.

All my self control got lost in less than a second. I didn't care if we were in the middle of ops. I didn't even care that Hetty, Callen and Sam were watching. I just kissed her. The feeling of kissing Kensi isn't something I'll ever get used to. I can feel my heart racing and fireworks all over my body. It was even better than I remembered. As we pulled apart my face broke into grin. And so did Kensi's.

"How come you are already back?" She gave me questioning look. "Not that I mind." I said quickly.

Kensi's POV

I smiled. Deeks was too cute and I missed him like crazy. But this question had to be answered for the sake of my sanity. I was going crazy not telling him.

»There has been some complication. «

"Oh." He looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

»I am pregnant Deeks. «

A/N: This is my first NCIS LA fan fiction and I am really nervous about posting it. English is not my first language so please tell me if there is something wrong with it. I just really wanted to write this idea down. It is currently meant to be one-shot, but if you want me to continue it, I probably will. Please Review and tell me what you think.

-Kate


	2. Frozen Lake

**_Good Night_**  
**_Chapter 2: Frozen Lake_**

"And before you say anything; Of course it's yours. You are the only person that never let me down, the only one who always had my back. But this changes everything. I understand if you want to leave me too. I've already prepared myself for the goodbye, because that's all I've ever known. You probably wanted family with love of your life and not with me. I understand..."

She was rambling at this point. And I used my new way to shut her up. I kissed her. And it worked. She slowly relaxed in kiss. I had to let go, but I would be perfectly happy to just stay there kissing Kensi. My Kensi.

"Kensi you are right. I always wanted to have family with the love of my life. But then again you're wrong. I am completely fine with having a family with you, because you are the love of my life." It wasn't hard to tell that Kensi was shocked. Hell, she was speechless and looked like she was just saw pigs fly. He suddenly remembered their talk on a stakeout about a year ago.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah so what was her favorite color? Kensi asked. _

_Deeks just shrugged. He didn't know the answer. His partner was asking about favorite color of Deeks's last girlfriend. _

_Deeks has been complaining and wondering about how his relationship didn't work out: "What is wrong with women on this planet? It definitely wasn't my fault, cause I am perfect." He said flashing her his infamous grin. _  
_That got him a punch in the arm form his partner. "You should know some stuff about person before you start dating or sleeping with them. I know people say that getting to know their boyfriend-or in your case girlfriend, is the fun part but there has to be something to talk about. _

_His answer wasn't the expected one : "So know someone in the way I know you. I know every small detail about you. I know that you hate donuts with sprinkles, don't like watermelon, sleep with your gun on your nightstand, love camping and hate staying at hotels... We could be here talking about you for another few hours and I wouldn't be anywhere near the end of this list. So does this mean I should date you?"_  
_Kensi was way too shocked to answer him immediately. So she did the only known thing to her: she deflected his question with a joke: "I will date you when pigs fly."_

_End of Flashback_

She never got a chance to reply cause Nell came storming in and hugging her. I rolled my eyes and moved away. Don't get me wrong i didn't at all hate Nell. She was amazing partner(she of course could never get to Kensi's level-not even with booster seat). She just had a tendency for breaking our moments. After all team gathered there Callen suggested a team outing in bar, Kensi refused saying that she is way too tired. She then pulled me to side: "I really don't fell like answering questions , of why I can't drink. And I am also tired. Let's go home."  
I will never admit how good that sounds. Home. Home with Kensi.

We arrived at her apartment. "How do you feel about takeout?" Kensi asked. It was like any other night of our movie nights. "Ok. I'll order and you pick a movie." She just nodded. Even thought it seemed ordinary this night was somehow different. Well there was this giant elephant in the room: baby. I made a promise to myself that we'll talk about it.

The bell rung. It was the takeout delivery man. I paid and then took a s seat next to Kensi on the couch. As the beginning titles for Avengers started I shoot her a questioning look. "What? You can never go wrong with a classic." I couldn't disagree.  
So as he was lying on the couch with his Kensi in his arms I dared to hope that we can actually make it across our frozen lake. Maybe our frozen lake isn't cracked and fragile. Oh, if he only knew how fragile it actually was. As it could crack any day. Maybe even tomorrow.

**_A/N: I am super nervous about posting this chapter. I was writing it for so long, because I wanted it to be perfect. I decided to continue my story after your amazing reviews and amazing plot idea I got after watching Merry Invasion for like a hundredth time. I am not 100% happy but this is kind of connecting chapter. So there is some drama coming up, and I will explain in next chapter of why I decided on this plot twist. Just to remember you: I am trying to write as close to what a script-writer could write if they decided that Daniela Ruah's pregnancy would be involved in the show._******


End file.
